rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Gepetto Wood
Gepetto is the Guardian of Laughter. He is the father of Pinocchio. Member of the Guardian Alliance. He is also the owner of the Midnight Circus. He is also the father of Pinocchio's 1st sister, Gelsomina. He travels in Midnight Circus and invites children at night to watch the performance. Appearance Gepetto appears to be an old man in his late 60's. He is much much older and wears a tall hat, he also wears glassess and boots. He is a gentle old man who likes children very much. Background Gepetto is a legendary father figure who wishes Pinocchio to be alive. He lost Pinocchio and got him back in some point of the timeline. He swear to Fairy God Mother he will protect the children of Earth. Since then, he create a lot of clockwork marionette and puppet form the Midnight Circus. They travel around the world to perform to children in midnight. MIM give him immortality together with Pinocchio as a reward. Story Pinocchio follow Gepetto for some time and eventually graduate into a official Guardian. Gepetto feel lonely and happy that his boy is growing up. He then craft a new female puppet named Gelsomina. He used the same enchanted wood and get Eternal Spring and Book of Wisdom. The female marionette is born as Pinocchio's sister. Gepetto sells tickets to Midnight Circus to children on day time and perform at night time. His marionette perform tricks from Fire Ring to Flying Cannon. Pitch tried to attack his Midnight Circus before but unable to locate it. His reputation eventually reaches Lady Chang and got him into the Guardian Alliance. Gepetto meet Jack during his training. He want Jack to wear clown costume and train with him for a week. He eventually pass. Pitch controls his puppet like it's a djinn and invade his circus but fail in the end. Gepetto went missing after Pinocchio`s Whale has been under attack by Pitch. The Midnight Circus is left in charges by Gelsomina. Gepetto is found at Australia going insane and they took him back to heal him at the Church. It is later revealed he has be attack by Slenderman. Powers and Abilities As Master of Marionetee and Puppetry, he is very powerful even in his ages. He own several puppets such as Gelsomina. Gelsomina - 'She is a acrobatic and a ballerina who can dance and attack at the same time. Her ultimate skill is Spinning Kick of Tornado. '''Puppetry - '''Geppetto is shown to be able to control twenty puppets at once. He controls twenty puppets each with a elite skill, but lose to Slenderman still. '''Clockwork '- He is shown to invent and design his puppet and marionette in moving but not alive. They possess artificial intelligence and powerful attack skill. Relationships '''Guardian Alliance He is one of the oldest member in Alliance. Jack Frost Jack Frost is emberrass to wear a clown costume but he treasures the photo and life in the circus. Gelsomina and Pinocchio They are both daugther and son of Geppetto. They look up to him. 'Mother Hulla ' They become good friends after the century. Quotes * Now, try to move your leg. * Have you seen the Midnight Circus before? * We come unannouched and go unexpected. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer,. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from Geppetto Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Guardian Alliance